


Overtime

by adilia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Big war, Multi, no beta i go down a legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adilia/pseuds/adilia
Summary: She had awoken in the very field that Chrom had found her on the first day they met. But things were different, she was alone, and the air was thick and hot. Luna sat up coughing, she hoped to find Chrom and the others but was instead greeted by her worst nightmare.The Fell Dragon, still in the sky.Her sacrifice, meaningless.-------------------------------[ https://adilia-the-kouhai.tumblr.com/post/125528168768/scratch-centuries-of-immortals-by-shannen-godwin ] This is the prologue, and the story kicks off from there.
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. We hope with the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've kept for a few years now and am FINALLY writing. Originally going to be a drawn lyric video but college hit and time passed and now that I'm out of energy to do that, I decided writing it out would be the next best thing. It's long and self indulgent and I hope you'll enjoy this ride as much as I loved making it.

Luna stood frozen before the doors shut in front of her. Her hands still clasped tightly together as her eyes burned, tears threatening to slip. 

She had awoken in the very field that Chrom had found her on the first day they met. But things were different, she was alone, and the air was thick and hot. Luna sat up coughing, she hoped to find Chrom and the others but was instead greeted by her worst nightmare. 

The Fell Dragon, still in the sky. 

Her sacrifice, meaningless. 

She remembered running. Whizzing past countless Risen -she was supposed to have fixed this- demolished towns, crossing molten rivers of fire with little rest until she reached Ylisstol. The city walls were in disarray, covered up by makeshift wooden logs, as if a great battle had happened there only recently. Luna had feared the worst, but she saw people still living there and she finally met with Chrom-

Only for him to blame an entire year of tragedy on her. His single blue eye full of fury, all directed at her. 

Luna looked down at her hands. Was he right? Had she done something wrong somehow? Luna turned away from the door, her feet leading her...anywhere but here. Was her magic not strong enough? No, she felt Grima’s presence disappear along with her own. Grima was supposed to have disappeared. Was Naga wrong then? 

“What..happened?” 

“Luna”

Luna spun her neck so fast it hurt, behind her was Frederick, still tall and strong, but with a great weariness that she never had thought to see on him. He had a great scar on his right cheek, as if a beast had slashed him there. “I apologize on behalf of milord,” he began, motioning for her to follow as he walked on ahead. “He hasn’t been the same since...the day you disappeared.” Luna nodded then stopped to look through the windows onto the city streets. Thankfully the halidom wasn’t as damaged as the towns before it, but, godsdamnit. 

“Frederick, what happened this past year?” She asked quietly.

Frederick stared at her blankly. It hurt to see him like this. Frederick who’s stern gaze could shake the will of even the mightiest of men. Who looked at her with such suspicion the first time they met. His eyes were strong, and spoke volumes more than his words but now they looked...they looked like nothing. Frederick took a shaky breath. “It started immediately after your disappearance.” 

\--

“May we meet again, in a better life…” Luna smiled as her body disintegrate. Chrom reached out, “Wait! Luna! No! Ah, gods NO!” But it was too late, Chrom shielded his eyes from the oncoming dust, peering between his arms to hopefully catch a final glimpse of his dearest friend. 

A clawed hand shot out and pierced his left eye. Chrom cried out and tore himself away. Pain seared through his eye while blood trickled down his cheek. With his right eye, he made out a figure, no seven figures, one monstrously huge, beyond the dust. 

“You’re the last one,” said the woman before him, flicking his eyeball from her finger. Black voluminous hair cut Chrom off from the sun. The only light he saw were from her pure red eyes. 

“I hope you fair longer than the last world we conquered.” She smirked, before turning her back. The smallest one, some kind of dancer? His eyes began to glow pink and the world shook as the dragon beneath them roared, twisting and flailing wildly. Chrom and his army fell, but found themselves safely back in Naga’s sanctuary. 

The burning ache in Chrom’s eye ebbed, looking to his left, Lissa was beside him, her staff glowing with faint magic light. She looked exhausted, but there was a fear in her eyes that matched his own and when Frederick came to check on him, he seemed worried. 

“This cannot be…” 

Chrom raised his head to Naga. She was facing the floor, hands clasped together. Chrom stood up.

“Naga,” He called out, waiting till the dragon looked him in the eye. “What’s happening? Who are they? And what of Grima, what happened?!” His voice rose with every word, and he felt another wet drop slide down his cheek. 

Naga closed her eyes, “They...are Grima.” Chrom took a step forward. “Grima? We defeated them didn’t we?” 

“Yes, but these ones, they come from a different world. I do not know how they entered through the Outrealm Gate on their own power...but…” Naga knelt down to meet him now, “Exalted One, these seven are far stronger than the one you faced, I can feel them now still, moving away from Ylisse.” 

“Away?” Lissa asked. “Why would they do that?” 

“Most likely to start their own kingdoms, raise troops to rain on us when they’re ready.” 

Chrom and Lissa looked back, Lucina limped slightly towards them, Gerome and Brady following closely behind her. Gerome spoke up, “Like the Grima before, they’ll need time to prepare, as powerful as they are, they would still need an army to face against us.” 

Naga nodded solemnly, then looked back to Chrom, “Exalted One, you are all that stands between the Grimas and the world, I will send you back to your kingdom, rest and prepare for the upcoming battle, no doubt they will come for you when they are ready.” Naga arose and began to glow with her magic.

“Wait!” Eyes turned to Lucina again, “My lady, I have a request,” Naga’s magic began to fade, and beckoned her, “Let me hear it, young one,” Lucina stepped forward, unsheathing her Falchion. “Is it not possible to bless my Falchion as well, with now seven Grimas, it would be beneficial to have another weapon capable of sealing them away.” A flicker of hope sprang in Chrom, if this worked...

“I’m afraid that is not possible,” Naga responded, immediately extinguishing that little hope. “Once the Awakening Rite has been performed, the Fire Emblem’s power only responds to its respective Falchion, even across time. You would need to bring the shield from your future.” Lucina looked down, “I understand,” she said and sheathed Falchion away. With that, Naga conjured her magic again and sent them safely back to Ylisstol. 

\---

“And then they attacked,” Luna said softly. 

“Yes,” Frederick replied, “When they did inevitably come for us, we barely held against them, but even then it wasn’t a real battle. They were merely testing us. Only milord and lady Lucina had any chance at all against the Grimas, the rest made sure no Risen fell upon the halidom.” Frederick began to walk again and Luna stepped quickly to keep pace. “They then sought to conquer more land, and went West. We tried to bring the fight to them, but each attempt failed.” Frederick opened a door leading to a spacious office. Wordlessly, he offered Luna a seat on the sofa in the middle of the room. He continued further towards the wall where a beautiful white trident hung. “We lost too much, so Milord decided that we needed more power, we went back to Naga for her aid where she created more weapons for us,” Frederick picked up the trident and brought it to Luna, she could feel the hum of energy it emitted.

“She called this Trishula, along with three more, these are the four weapons that gives us a chance against those monstrosities.” 

Luna reached out to touch it, despite its energy, she felt an...absence. “Can it seal them away? Like Chrom’s Falchion?” 

Frederick shook his head. “These weapons are not as powerful, but they can break past their dragon skin.” 

“Who else wields them?” Luna asked. Frederick placed the trident back on its racks, “Those two will be coming shortly,” as if on cue, the door opened to reveal a short haired Cherche and Gaius, the two looked just as tired, but their faces brightened with joy and shock upon seeing Luna. 

“Luna!” 

“Bubbles!” Luna chuckled at the nickname, at least some things hadn’t changed.

Gaius strode past Cherche, stepping quickly towards Luna and sat beside her. He took his hands and turned her head this way and that, pulling on her cheeks and eyelids. “You’re really her right? This isn’t some sortof trick?” Luna swatted his hands away playfully, “Lay off Gaius, it’s me! It’s me!” When his guard lowered, Luna reached in and pinched his nose, hard. “Ow ow ow! Ok ok ok, it’s you!” Luna and Gaius giggled, Cherche laughed with them and even Frederick couldn’t help but smile as he tutted. 

“Gaius, do you really expect me to bring anyone into my office?”

Luna blinked, his office? The thief huffed catching Luna’s attention then with a smirk said, “No, but you can be tricked, especially when I heard one of the Grima’s can make extremely convincing illusions.” 

“Oh? So your spies back from their mission to Origin Peak?” 

“Yeah, volcano’s still dormant, and it seems the Grima sleeping in the castle there isn’t very strong despite his size. We’re guessing that’s the one from a few months ago, y'know, that one battle where all the Valmese men began attacking each other because they looked like Risen.” 

Frederick nodded gravely. “Thank you for your report Gaius, and Cherche, how goes preparations to move the citizens?”

Cherche straightened herself, “Preparations are finished, we’ll just need to gather the people now,” she concluded with a smile. Frederick gave her a nod with thanks and turned to Luna like he already knew what she would ask. He probably did, “The capital is no longer the safe haven it used to be, we decided it would be the best course of action to move the citizens north to Ferox. We will still be here of course.” 

“Ferox? Are the Khan’s willing to take this many people?” 

Frederick sat on the sofa across from her, facing the trident on the wall. Gaius placed a hand on her back and Cherche wasn’t looking at her anymore. Luna already knew before Frederick answered her. “Khan Basilio is dead, and we have already talked this over with Flavia, Ferox is the best chance we have to keep the civilians safe from the war since the Risen can’t move as well in the cold as you know. As long as the citizens are spread out, they’ll be fine.” 

“B-Basilio is dead?” Luna gasped, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth. Basilio, their _friend_ was dead. A sudden void caved where his great presence sat. Luna could hear his booming laugh in her distant memories and clung to them. “What of Valm?” Luna asked suddenly, thinking about farther west. “I’m guessing Plegia gladly gave themselves over to the Grimas right?” 

“Surprisingly, Plegia held an uprising not too long ago, only to be quelled within that same month.” Cherche began, “I’m guessing even they were unhappy with how the Grimas were ruling.” 

“Actually it’s only one of them there. A very powerful one.” Gaius corrected, “She’s erected statues of herself all over the place, She’s the one that took Chrom’s eye.”

The room fell silent at the mention of the king. 

Cherche continued as if she wasn’t just interrupted. “Valm has been completely conquered, and what little people left have either been captured or have moved here. There has been no news of Say’ri or Tiki I’m afraid.”

“Your scouts haven’t returned?” Frederick turned to the wyvern rider.

She shook her head. 

Luna took in all the information, it was… a lot. Peace was still so far away and getting farther, everything they fought for, only to fight some more. She wondered if it will ever end. “What..” Luna looked down at her hands, she had to figure out a way to help, a way to fix all this. “What should I do?” 

Cherche came and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Lead us, as you always have. We need you now more than ever. Actually, now that you _are_ here, Frederick," the knight looked up at her, "We should take her to Mount Prism, for the Book."

Frederick nodded and rose, "Yes, Luna, come with us." They all left Frederick's office and made their way out to the palace courtyard where a large stone stood, there was a hum of energy similar to that of Trishula. 

"This is a Warpstone, it allows us access to Naga's sanctuary whenever we need it," Frederick explained, taking a step back. "All you have to do is reach out and concentrate on Naga, the stone's power will do the rest." 

"Are you not coming with us?" Luna asked. Frederick sighed, "I'm afraid not, I must stay by milord's side and relay the reports...godspeed my friends." 

Luna smiled and turned back to the stone. She reached out as instructed, closed her eyes and concentrated on the divine dragon. The air whipped around her and she swore she was flying, great serene energy pulled her towards a source, something warm, but murky and dark.

"Oh no." Gaius breathed.

Luna opened her eyes but she wondered if she really did. The room was dark, and the air was thick and smelled strongly of something rotting. The three crept closer, they were weaponless aside from Luna who had her Thoron since her 'resurrection'. Gaius went on ahead silently, his trained steps barely making a sound. Luna tried to keep up, not wanting to lose sight of the thief in the darkness.

Gaius shot out a hand stopping Luna and Cherche in their tracks. Luna inhaled sharply and smelled the unmistakable, putrid stench of a dead body that had been out too long. A chill ran down her spine and she feared the worst. Gaius pulled something from his pocket and with a quick scratch, a little light flickered between his fingertips. Luna gasped at the sight, her hands brought up to cover her mouth. 

Before them, splayed over the steps, was Naga. Her head laid at the bottom of the steps, mouth agape with a giant hole through it. Her body was similarly punctured with massive holes all over. Even now Luna felt the faint but familiar dark magic of Grima from them. Dark green blood covered the steps and Luna followed it down to her feet, where she was stepping in the dragon's blood. Horrified, she stepped back, flicking the blood off the best she could. Gaius crept further on, inspecting the body and the area around them, starting a new match whenever one went out. When he returned he shook his head. 

"The book is gone." 

Cherche bent down to inspect one of the holes, "Did the Grimas do this? How could they? This was supposed to be a holy place and safe from them." 

Luna looked at Naga's face. There were teeth missing and she looked sickly pale even in the warm light. "The magic used here feels like Grima. Perhaps they struck right after she created the weapons, when she was weakest…" 

"We were here...we saw the weapons being created, but we didn't see them and Naga would have stopped if she felt their presence." 

Luna bit her lip. "Which means they knew, somehow, that you would come here, what you would do and waited till the last moment before striking." 

Gaius’ eyes narrowed. "What are you saying Luna."

Luna straightened, she didn't like her thought process but there was no other option. 

"I'm saying we have a spy in our midst." 


	2. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're splitting up, gang.

"A spy?" Gaius questioned. "Are you sure?" 

"It's the only way I can think of, as you said, Naga would've stopped if they came directly. And the timing is too perfect, for Naga to have been killed immediately after you all left means that someone must have been relaying information real-time..." Luna took another look at the body, "We’d better report this to Frederick first." 

Gaius pursed his lips, “You sure about that? Because Frederick is going to tell Chrom and I don’t know how Chrom will act on finding out about this news.” 

“Well, I’d like to not tell this to Chrom directly so Frederick is the next best thing. Not to mention, it’s not like we can exactly keep this,” Luna flung her hands towards Naga’s corpse. “A secret.”

Gaius shifted, bobbing his head in agreement, “I get your point.” He lead them back to the Warpstone, and they repeated the process back to the courtyard. 

“We had five other soldiers with us when we trekked the mountain.” Gaius began after a beat of silence. “I never noticed anything strange among them though.” 

“Names?” Luna asked. 

“Angela, Claudia, Miguel, Leon and Dominic. Well trained and some of the best within the newer recruits.” 

“Aside from Angela, the rest were trained and picked by Frederick for this mission,” Cherche added in. 

“They must have been very good then.”

Stepping back into Frederick’s office, the trio found it empty. "He must be with His Majesty." Gaius muttered under his breath. Luna shrank, she knew she had to see Chrom eventually but... Gaius eyed the short tactician, "Y'know, if you want to hang back…" 

Luna shook her head. "No, I- this is my theory, I should...be there to explain it." Gaius closed the office door. 

The trio continued down the hall and when Luna went straight while the two went right, they all stopped. 

“Aren’t we going to the garrison?” Luna asked, quickly stepping around the corner.    
  


“Chrom spends most of his days in the council room now.” Cherche explained. 

“Oh.” 

Luna followed closely behind them with her head down. Chrom used to spend most of his time in the garrison surrounded by the Shepherds, their friends. Even when he did attend council he quickly returned after, making small complaints about its members and talking about what had transpired. 

She missed those days. 

Cherche pushed open the large ornate doors. The council room was spacious, with high ceilings and windows that faced the city on one side. The middle of the room held a large oval table with chairs surrounding it and along the far wall, there was a large map, it depicted the continent of Ylisse and extended towards Valm. It was covered in markings, possibly to signify which areas had been taken over by the Grimas. Most of Ylisse, Ferox, and some eastern islands were left untouched, but the tips of the south had been marked over. The Outrealm Gate.

Below it, Chrom stood looking at the map with Frederick by his side, Frederick had noticed them enter and addressed his lord but Chrom did not turn right away. 

But when he did, the fury in his eye was tame, though no less present. “I see you’re back. Frederick caught me up on the details. Did you get the book?” 

Luna looked away, Gaius looked like he was trying to find the words so Cherche spoke up first. 

"I’m afraid not your Majesty. When we arrived there...we found Naga, dead. There was evidence that it was done by a Grima and the book was nowhere to be found." 

Chrom’s single eye went wide with shock. Then it narrowed, darting between the three of them. "How. Mount Prism was supposed to be sacred." 

"We theorize that they struck when Naga's power was at her weakest, right after she created the weapons and the Warpstones." 

"...That's too much of a coincidence. How could they have possibly known that?" 

Luna balled her fists, "I...I believe,” she pushed out the words of her tongue. ”I believe we have a spy within our ranks." 

The blue eye fell on her. "A spy? And how would you know that." 

Luna gulped, she hoped her shaking wasn't visible. "Naga would've felt their power and stopped creating the weapons if they came for her directly, and her own divine energy keeps theirs at bay. This has to be done by someone who knew that Naga would be creating the weapons and the effect it would have on her. They would also need to be able to call for the Grimas at a moment's notice. Other than the weapon bearers, you had five others accompanying you....correct?" 

Chrom fell silent. A million worries raced through Luna's mind, but a hand grasped her arm pulling her out of it, and she made a quick glance at Gaius whose gaze was steadfast on Chrom. 

"Yes, we did," Chrom answered, "The road to Mount Prism is especially crawling with those  _ vermin _ . Take Gaius and question them if you want. Cherche,” Chrom looked back to the wyvern rider and Luna let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “Gather the citizens and lead the evacuation, we need to put as much distance between the citizens and the halidom before the sun sets." The king dismissed them with a wave and Luna felt the tension drain from her body. Every step she took away from Chrom brought both relief and sadness. 

She had never seen Chrom so furious. Protectively? Yes, Chrom had always directed his anger to those who dared to hurt his loved ones, but to be at the end of it? Again? When they turned the corner Luna leaned against the wall. 

Cherche turned to her. “Are you alright Luna?” she asked. 

Luna shook her head. “I just- I just don’t understand how he could...did you see how he looked at me? I just...was it really my fault? D-did I bring the Grimas here somehow?” She hiccupped, her eyes stung and Cherche began to blur before her, Luna brought her hands up to wipe the tears but they wouldn’t stop. 

Cherche pressed a hand on her shoulder, “Luna...It’s not your fault, no one knows right now how they came here, not even Naga knew...As for Chrom...well…” Cherche looked around, thankfully they were alone in the halls. “He’s been looking at everyone but Frederick that way since...since Lissa was killed.”

Luna froze. “Lissa? She’s…Wh-who else? Who else did we lose?” 

Cherche stared out the window, “We lost Virion when obtaining our weapons. He failed to pass the test for the bow and burned in Naga’s flames...Then we lost Gregor, Nowi, Donnel, Tharja, Libra, and other members of the Shepherds this past year…” 

Luna clasped Cherche’s hands in hers, “Oh Cherche...If only I had been here sooner..I would have...I would’ve…” Luna sniffled and felt a small kiss on her temple. Cherche was smiling at her but it didn’t reach her eyes. “You are not to blame Luna if anyone is it is the Grimas.” Cherche slipped out of Luna’s hands. “Now go, you have a spy to catch.” She said and turned to leave.

The revelation left her cold and hollow. Luna felt frozen to the floor, but with a tap on her shoulder, Gaius popped into her view, “I know that was...a lot but she’s right, we have a job to do, and besides…," he shrugged, "it’s war...better to do your best to keep everyone else alive right?” 

After a moment Luna nodded, “Yeah...yeah you’re right.” This was war, it was natural that there would be deaths but... to lose so many friends while she was away...

She sniffed, wiping her remaining tears with her sleeve. There were times for mourning and now was not one of them. They had to win this war and she had to guide them. For the sake of the fallen and those still living, she had to bring them to victory, and that started with finding their spy. “OK, let’s go.” 

Gaius smirked, “Good to see you back to your old self Bubbles.” 

The two left the castle grounds towards the garrison. The sun was setting, tinting the world in a reddish hue. Gaius unwrapped a sucker from gods-know-where and popped it into his mouth. “I know at least three of them will be here around this time. Angela, Claudia and Miguel, Leon and Dominic should be on patrol so we’re going to have to wait till later to question them.” 

“You seem to know their schedule well.” Luna commented.

Gaius shrugged, “Just got them talking on the journey, a chat here, a chat there, the usual complaining about rounds n’ stuff.” He opened the door to the garrison and Luna was thankful to have found it unchanged. There were soldiers conversing or passing the time with whatever needed to be done. Luna looked about, reminiscing on old memories when she spotted a familiar pegasus knight talking with someone. 

“Sumia!” She called out, and the knight spun at the sound of her name. Her ready smile was replaced with shock when she saw who it was that called her. 

“L-Luna!?” Sumia bolted up from her seat, “Hi Gaius!” She took a step towards them but bumped into a chair and nearly tripped, her other leg shooting out just in time to catch her. “Stumbles? Shouldn’t you be back in the palace and packing?” 

Sumia opened her mouth to reply but suddenly a wave of people shrouded her, all crowding around Luna to welcome her back. 

  
  


“Luna! Luna!” Vaike and his ever welcome booming voice rose over the crowd, “You missed a year’s worth of lessons! You’d best be prepared for what Teach has in store for yah!” Luna grinned, “I’ll be waiting Vaike!” She yelled back, rising to her tiptoes just to make sure her voice was heard. Besides Vaike there was Ricken who was now several inches taller, and Lon’qu, who was standing away from the crowd but still within view, he had a small smile on his face. Many of the old Shepherds stood with her, smiling, welcoming her home and she was so relieved to see them. But her heart squeezed knowing that this wasn't everyone... 

“Okay, okay!” Gaius waved his lollipop for everyone to quiet down, “You can all talk to her later alright? Now we’re here on business, has anyone seen Angela, Miguel and Claudia?” 

A tall, ginger haired woman squeezed through the crowd, whispering apologies as she did so. She was very muscular from the bulges through her clothes but had a warm smile and warmer brown eyes. A large burn scar marred the left side of her face. She held out a hand. “Hello, I’m Claudia,” Luna took her hand and shook it, “Nice to meet you, I’m Luna.” 

Claudia muffled a squeal. “It’s great to meet you in person Luna, I’ve heard tales of your exploits! But I have to say, you’re a lot shorter than I expected.” Luna’s smile twitched.

Two more figures came into view as the crowd parted ways for them this time. There was the woman who Sumia was talking to earlier, and a man with wild curly hair. “My name is Angela" said the woman. She had medium pink hair and wore the typical armor of a pegasus knight. The man beside her yawned, “And I’m Miguel. So, what do you need us for?” 

The crowd slowly began to disperse, “Let’s go somewhere more private,” Luna said quietly and they left to one of the rooms. When everyone was inside, Gaius locked the door and leaned against it. When Luna turned she saw Miguel eyeing it. 

“Ok,” Angela said, breaking the silence, “So what’s going on?” Luna’s lips thinned, they had to bring this up carefully-

“Naga’s dead.” Gaius said plainly, as if this  _ wasn’t _ the biggest news of the decade. The three soldiers gaped at him. 

“N-Naga?” Miguel stuttered, “L-like Naga?” 

“How is that possible?” Claudia gasped, “She’s the Divine Dragon isn’t she?” 

“Yeah...That means a Grima did it right?” 

Luna’s attention spun to Angela, “Yes, how did you know?” Angela blinked, her eyes darted from side to side under Luna’s gaze. “It’s just-I’m just thinking, since you know, their both powerful dragons? That's kind of their whole deal right?”

Luna looked past her at Gaius, his brow slightly creased and the end of his sucker flicked left to right. Luna cursed inwardly, she was too worked up. “I’m sorry, it’s just...you’re right, they did do it. But the Grima’s couldn’t possibly have killed her without having some kind of leverage. They knew that she would be weak after creating those weapons and they cant be allowed on the holy mountain which means they must have known beforehand that this meeting would be happening so they would have to call someone-”

“You suspect one of us to be a spy.” Miguel interjected, eyes narrowing. Everyone looked to Miguel, then to Luna.

“Yes. Look, whether intentional or not, we have a spy among us relaying information to the Grimas. Please, I just ask that you help us.” 

Now understanding Luna’s earlier question, Angela frowned. “Well like I said earlier, I was just thinking.” Luna mentally kicked herself, now Angela was even more closed up. Her and her big mouth. 

“Who though? Patrol is so heavy and I speak from experience when I say that. No one goes in and out of the city without our knowing, or at least you know, Sir Frederick.” Claudia scratched her head. 

“Agreed.” Angel said, crossing her arms. “The only ones who could’ve had that kind of chance would be the night patrol- hey wait, shouldn’t you be questioning Leon or Dominic? They have evening patrol  _ and  _ were with us during our trek to Mount Prism!” 

Gaius lifted from his place against the door, “Oh we will, but for now it’s the three of you, and besides, we haven’t tried this from a different angle.”

"What do you mean?" 

Luna tried to piece together what Gaius meant, if working with them wasn’t it then...“Possession.” 

“Exactly, one of you could be possessed or under the influence of their power.” As Gaius said this, Luna tried to feel for the dark essence of Grima. Her connection was weak but she at least remembered what the dark power felt like. 

Gaius tossed his finished sucker on the floor, “Why don’t you three tell me what you were doing when we left.” 

Miguel flicked his head, his curly hair flying away from his eyes. “We were all there except for Claudia and Dominic if I recall.” Immediately, Claudia frantically waved her hands and shook her head.

“Don’t look at me! I had to use the restroom! But y’know...there isn’t exactly one out in the wilderness or anything…when I was on my way back Dominic was there waiting for me.” 

Angela tapped her chin, “And they weren’t gone for long, though didn’t Claudia come back first?” 

Luna tried to ignore the conversation happening around her. It was difficult, she wanted to keep up with the flow of information, but with her being the only one who could find any trace of Grima she needed to concentrate. She began to sink.

Gaius nodded, “Actually I’m starting to remember too, Dominic caught up about another couple of minutes or so didn’t he? What with some kind of flower?” 

Luna searched harder, her own essence walking along the edge to something even darker. She didn’t want to take this plunge again. The last time being when she was dragged in by Grima. But she felt nothing here. She took a step over the edge.

“Oh yeah,” Claudia chuckled, “He saw a nice flower he wanted to give Leon, came back with it too.” Claudia hummed, a smile spread across her face, “Y’know they really are just the cutest together.” 

There was a nod of agreement from everyone but Luna. The tactician kept reaching for any kind of familiar energy, when suddenly she heard a low buzzing. Her eyes flew open and fly whizzed past her face. She yelped and skittered backwards, bumping against the wall. “I’m not feeling anything.” She wheezed, rubbing her temples to ease an oncoming ache and was surprised to find traces of sweat on her gloves. Gaius approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, worry creasing his eyebrows. A silent question of her condition and Luna nodded to reassure him. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” 

The thief looked over her once more before finally turning away. “Claudia, is that really all you remember?” Claudia thought for some time, “Yup. That’s all I remember. Nothing unusual happened to me, went to go relieve myself, met up with Dominic on the way back who was waiting for me, and when we walked by a flower patch he said he wanted to pick some. He told me I could go on ahead so I did.” 

  
  
  
  


The buzzing fly was all the noise in the room.

  
  
  
  


“I overheard the two making plans to go to Sunrise Inn after their shift ended.” Miguel said to Gaius. 

Gaius said as he went to unlock the door. “Thanks Miguel, you three are dismissed, thanks for your help.” The three soldiers left without a word and Luna slumped against a nearby crate. 

“You doing okay, Bubbles?” Gaius unwrapped another lollipop, this time handing it out to Luna. She shook her head and he stuck the candy in his mouth. 

“I’m fine, really, we should really go find the other two for questioning.” Luna pushed herself upright, she wobbled a bit but managed to regain her footing. 

“No, no we’re not, we’re gonna get some rest and try again tomorrow.” Gaius gave her an arm to lean on. Leave it to him to know exactly what she needed. It must have come with the profession to be able to read people this well. Luna took the arm and leaned against him as Gaius gently lead her out the garrison. The sun had set enough the sky was just beginning to show stars, though sadly it was moonless. The night breeze was cold against her sweat laced skin and Luna couldn’t help the shiver that raced her body. Despite it, she stared at the sky, even when there was such horrifying events happening upon the earth the sky was still beautiful. Perhaps it was for the best that the sky never changed. Because if it did, if even the heavens above were ripped apart by this, then there truly was no hope. 

“You didn’t get to see it but, you still have your old room.” Gaius spoke, they were nearing the palace now, the inside was alight and guards were stationed at the doors. Cherche would’ve left by now, taking the citizens and those who could no longer fight north to Ferox. “Is that so? I’m guessing it’s pretty dusty without anyone to keep it huh?” Luna chuckled at herself. 

“Nah, his majesty might not like it much but the maids kept it tidy.” They entered the castle, past the entrance hall and the inner courtyard. 

Chrom. It was hard to think about him without thinking of his anger now. They walked up the stairs and down the hall of rooms towards Luna’s. 

It’s not her fault. It wasn’t her fault. 

“Thanks for bringing me all the way up Gaius.” Luna let go and stood tall. Her legs shook but she refused to show it. Gaius gave her a once over then pointed further down the hall. “I’ve got my own room now too since because of- the bow. Third door down, lemme know if you need anything.” Luna opened her door. “I’ll be sure too.” 

Gaius nodded and made way to his own room. Luna shut the door behind her and looked around. Her room. It was just as she left it but neater. Tapestries hung on the wall to her right, along with a shelf full of small knick knacks. By the far wall was a big desk that faced a large window, the only source of light in the dark room. To her left were her wardrobe, a drawer and finally a bed. A bed. The floor was covered in an ornate rug and in the middle of the room was a small table with chairs in case she had guests. 

Her body moved on its own, taking off every article of armour one at a time. Even in her exhausted state she managed to hang the pieces in her closet. She kept the doors open to ventilate the armour as it was sticky with sweat and grime. 

Luna walked to her dresser, a mirror, clean she noticed, reflected a woman with white hair and a pale face with little dark circles carved around her eyes. She watched as the woman reached up and pulled the bands off her pigtails, its curls all frazzled from the wind and just being about. She pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a nightgown, she should really take a bath first but she didn’t want to go back out again. Slipping it on she took one last look at the person in the mirror. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before moving towards her bed. She fell face first into the soft pillows, letting herself suffocate for a moment before flipping over to breathe. 

She existed again. She was alive again. 

The room should be dark but to Luna it was as bright as sunlight. 

Because in comparison to the all encompassing nothingness of nonexistence, everything seemed brighter. 

But even not existing was better than to exist in that nothingness.

She felt it. Once. When she was dragged in. 

Endless darkness, she tried to open her eyes as wide as they could go but all she saw was the dark. She tried to scream but there was no sound. Not even the feeling of pain in her throat. Her hands grazed nothing, she heard nothing. She knew. But she knew nothing. The thought looped in her mind endlessly. She knew. She knew nothing. She knew that she knew and that she knew nothing and there was nothing but what she knew. An endless feedback of nothing and knowing until finally. 

Chrom. 

His voice, the first thing she heard in what felt like an eternity but knew that it had only been mere minutes. There was a battle. She had to lead. There was a demon of a dragon that dragged her into this darkness. She heard more voices, her friends cheering her on. Keep fighting. We’re here. And it was them that helped pull her out of the darkness and it was Chrom’s hand that took hers when she burst free, his smile that reminded her that she was among the living, not an empty world where nothing existed but her. 

  
  
  


Luna flipped on her side. In her effort to find Grima she took a step into the deep, the only plane them and now Luna could enter. Even a step terrified her. She never wanted to go there again. It’d be better to just stop existing entirely. But she would have too, especially tomorrow since she was the only person who could feel them and it was most likely that their own essence was hidden deep.

She didn’t know when she had fallen asleep. But the next she opened her eyes, it was morning. 

  
  


Gaius and Luna met again to continue their search. Following what Miguel had said about Dominic and Leon, they made their way to Sunrise Inn. Most of the cityfolk had left the halidom but there were some that had decided to stay behind and help the army in whatever way they could. Luna opened the door and Gaius dipped down to whisper in her ear, “You should leave the talking to me.” 

Luna closed her eyes, trying to wash away the embarrassment of yesterday. Gaius approached the innkeeper who seemed to recognize him by the way his eyebrows shot up, “My good sir! An honour that a Fang would come! What can I do for you this fine morning?” 

“‘Fang?’ Is that what we’re being called now?” Gaius chuckled, “Anyways old man, I’m looking for someone, two someones actually, Dominic and Leon, heard of them?”

“Why Yes! They’ve taken the third and fourth rooms on the left upstairs.” Gaius thanked the man and motioned Luna to follow him up the stairs. They started with the third room, knocking lightly, waiting, and knocking again. When they were about to move to the fourth room, the door opened. 

A man with white hair came into view, he wore an eyepatch over his right eye and Luna would’ve seen it if she wasn’t met with the man’s bare chest. She took a half step back. The man yawned, “S-sir Gaius? Wh-what are you doing here?” 

“Put on some clothes Dominic, we need to have a word with you.” 

“Is something the matter-” 

“Just please put on some clothes,” Luna cut in, a small blush creeping to her face. Dominic looked down at her. “O-oh yes, of course ma’am.” Dominic shut the door, and Gaius pressed his ear to the door. Luna made a face but he just held his finger to his lips. There were some muffled sounds, two different voices, a lot of shuffling. Gaius quickly shifted from the door to the wall when Dominic opened the door again. Luna entered and saw another man on one of the chairs across the room. 

This man was shorter, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. “Good morning sir, and I’m assuming you are Lady Luna? I’ve heard much about you.” He said, getting up to shake her hand. 

Luna took it and gave it a firm shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, er…” 

“Leon, and please, the pleasure is all mine. Frankly, I’ve been studying tactics myself and would love to talk with you over tea some time.” Luna just nodded, releasing his hand.

“So, what can we do for you?” Dominic asked, taking a seat on the bed. As instructed, Luna decided to let Gaius do the speaking.

“Yesterday, we found Naga dead in her sanctum. It was undeniably Grima, but we think they might have had an accomplice that helped them.” 

Both of them looked stunned, “N-Naga? Truly? And you think one of us was an accomplice?” Dominic asked incredulously. 

Luna nodded, “We…” She looked up at Gaius, who nodded. “We believe that it may have been one of the five soldiers that were sent up with the crew when you journeyed to Mount Prism...Well, specifically Dominic.” 

“And what is your evidence for this claim?” Leon spoke up, he looked lax but his eyes were sharp.

Gaius took over, “The time frame mostly, her body looked like she had died about two days before,” 

“That’s the day we left the mountain.” Leon nodded. “I take it then you’ve talked with the others?” 

Luna nodded. 

Leon opened his mouth but Dominic spoke over him. “Well then, ask me anything you’d like, I have nothing to hide.” Gaius took the other chair and sat on it backwards, his elbows resting on top of the back. “Good, because I have a lot of questions. Let’s start with right after we left the mountain, what did you do.”

“Sir, you were there, I was with the group, though Dominic stayed behind for Claudia.” Leon put in quickly. Dominic put one hand to his heart and the other up like an oath. “Leave no man behind.” 

While Gaius was casually interrogating them, Luna scanned the area for any dark magic but again she fell short. 

She would have to dig deeper.

Gaius questioned the two soldiers further. “She told us about it, you waited for her while she had to use the restroom right?” 

“Yes, I didn’t follow her but I stayed to wait…” Dominic turned to Leon. “Y’know, I wonder if that’s considered a desecration of the mountain.” Leon shook his head at him. “Don’t.”

“That’s a thought.” Gaius muttered then louder, “How long was she gone?” 

Luna shut her eyes tight. She had to do this, for everyone’s sake. She took a step over the edge, letting herself fall deeper this time. Where she expected cold nothingness there was a faint...buzzing? Luna opened her eyes and looked around, was there a fly in here too? When it was apparent there was none she tried to focus on the buzzing. What was it? At times like these she wished she had her blood connection with Grima again, it would’ve made their search so much easier instead of having to tread through the darkness like this. 

  
  


“Not very long, I’d say about a minute or so.” Dominic bit his lip, no longer making eye contact with Gaius and instead with his feet. “Also if she is working with the Grima’s isn’t this bad? We should go there right now and apprehend her!” He shot up from the bed, pointing in the direction of the garrison. Gaius waved him down.

“Love too, but not until we have definitive evidence of her working with them. If she is at all.” 

Leon tilted his head, “I don’t think she’s aligned with them though. And I don’t think she could have made any encounters with any of the Grimas. There’s been no reports of them touching Ylissean soil since last year and she’s never been on the battlefield.” Beside him, Dominic sputtered. “Leon! You’re not even going to try to be on my side?”   
  
“I’m just laying down the facts! These are all true things!” 

Dominic frowned, crossing his arms in a huff. “I don’t see how that matters, they have powers we barely know about! Maybe they possessed her through some long range magic that only they have or something.” Leon sighed and rolled his eyes at him. “If that were the case we’d all be possessed. Not to mention Naga’s energy protected us on the mountain so they couldn’t have possessed her then.” 

“Which means she could’ve been possessed before!”

The two went back and forth until Gaius knocked on the wooden chair, bringing their attention back to him. “You can have your lovers spat later. Dominic, do you remember anything strange while or after you were waiting for Claudia?” 

  
  


The buzzing in Luna’s mind amplified into a screech. Luna wanted to open her eyes but something pulled them shut. She was no longer in control of her search, her consciousness plummeted deep into the dark, a familiar everlasting presence she wanted to avoid. She wanted to cry out but her voice caught.

Dominic’s gaze flicked from Gaius, to the ground, to the ceiling, staring. “Not really, I just remember waiting, and then when Claudia came back we tried to catch up, but then I saw a nice patch of flowers so I told her to go on ahead while I picked some.” 

Was Luna still falling? She wasn’t sure. Her senses were melting. 

Leon placed a hand over Dominic’s, “They were very nice.” 

Dominic didn’t look at him, but he turned his hand over to hold Leon’s. 

Luna couldn't do, anything. She was here again but this time she felt. Stuck. Only conscious of everything she could _not_.

Her scream came out as a grunt, catching Gaius’ attention. “...Luna?” 

Then, below her, a red eye opened in the dark. 

  
  
  


A great force pushed her out and Luna was disconnected with a gasp. Leon and Dominic spun in her direction and Gaius immediately leapt to her side. “Are you alright? Did you find something?” 

Luna panted, trying to get a grip on her surroundings. She wasn’t in the darkness anymore, there was no eye. “I-I messed up. I messed up. T-they know we’re onto them.” Luna reached for Gaius and gripped his shirt. “But,” Luna continued, swallowing hard, “it’s here. Whatever  _ it _ is it’s here. An, an eye? That much is all I know.” Luna got up frantically, she had to find it. She scurried around the room, using the lingering sound of the buzz and the sensation of someone watching to feel her way through the room. The others followed suit, turning the room upside down in their search. 

They found nothing. 

But Luna still heard that low buzz through the dark. Felt the weight of a constant stare. It sounded and felt closer than before, almost within reach. Luna looked around, the thing she was closest too was-

Dominic.

“Dominic?” She asked quietly, “How did you lose your eye?”

The white haired man hummed, “I lost it last year, during the first invasion, I-” Dominic stopped, realizing. “I got my eye slashed by one of them…” His breath quickened.

Leon stepped closer, reaching out for him, “Dominic” Dominic slapped his hand away. “Don’t! Don’t....touch me...I…” He turned to Luna, hands gripping her shoulders. “I don’t remember seeing them on the mountain” He squeezed. Luna grabbed his wrists to pry him off. “I...I was waiting for Claudia...I-” 

Luna slapped him across the face. 

Dominic blinked. He let go, rubbing a hand on his cheek.

“...I’m sorry, Dominic” Luna apologized, “You were just. You were squeezing me, it hurt.” Dominic nodded silently. “I’m sorry, ma’am.” He slumped to the ground, running his hands through his hair and taking deep breaths. He looked up at Luna, fear in his eyes. “Is it...me?” 

Luna felt it. As faint as it was. Any normal mage would never have been able to go this deep into the dark but Luna had been there before. Pulled by Grima itself, and down there, in the pits of darkness, sat a deep horrific...thing. A single red eye that watched her with a familiar rage. She nodded.

“And...and can something be done about it? Can you get rid of it?” Luna closed her eyes and shook her head this time. There was nothing she could do. She could plunge into the dark using the familiar tugs and pulls. but she had no magic that could dispel whatever sat in him. She wasn’t even sure what  _ it  _ was. It wasn’t exactly magic though she could trace it. It...was an eye. 

Suddenly Dominic doubled over in pain, gripping his eyepatch. His groan grew to a yell as he tore it off, the red eye Luna saw earlier floating just above his scar. It expanded and Dominic fell to the floor as it detached from him, Leon rushed over to his side. 

The eye formed a pupil as it continued expanding, and from it, an armoured leg stepped through, then a head, white hair and dark skin with black and red eyes. He had six more, three connected to each eye, they buzzed and crackled, looking at everywhere and everything. He was clad in golden armour similar to the Grandmaster armour Luna wore. Except instead of a long coat, behind him were six long pieces of fabric that flowed behind him. 

He was nothing like Luna, towering over her with eight eyes staring down at her. She couldn’t breathe. 

No one dared move. 

“You surprise, little one,” his voice shook through her body. Luna swore her heart skipped a beat“To be able to be able to enter the abyss…even among us only a select few get that privilege.” 


	3. Ulric, The Spectator of Tragedy and Carnage Pt.1: Be my guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for something completely different.

Everything was going according to plan. 

The Grima’s heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls of the new fortress, but if one were to listen to his humming they would find it louder. Six floating eyes darted about, observing, watching, staring at everything.

It was almost laughable how easy this was turning out, but he did have many chances to practice. So many timelines, ruined, conquered, and more importantly, rid of any power but them. Yes, why settle for just one when you can take them all. 

But there was still the Exalt. He was unpredictable, he had to keep a close eye on him. He was like flame, left unchecked he would burn wildly out of control and ruin everything, but when he was contained, nurtured? He was a pivotal part of his plan. 

A Risen approached the god with a deep bow. 

“My lord,” it hissed, “the rooms...are complete.” 

“Good, and the staff?” An eye buzzed about the Risen, inspecting it. 

“In.. rrgh..their...places...my lord.” 

“Perfect. Dismissed.” The Risen bowed deeply again before hobbling away. 

Finally his sanctuary was complete, a project he’d been working on the moment he stepped foot onto this land. It was a massive stronghold built as an extension of Valm’s main city. Walls extended higher and further than the approach. The extra space was necessary for his new guests. His own palace stood in the center of it all, reconstructed from the old castle. A giant fortress that contained four kitchens, one for each sector of the hold, two large libraries, and one great courtyard that connected it all together. This would be the place where Rikira could live safely with his new companions far away from the war.

But he still had a few little problems. With Naga out of the picture, her lingering energy would find the Voice and she would become the next Divine Dragon. He may have driven Say’ri and the Voice away from the castle easily when he landed here, but they slipped through his grasp before he could kill them. But he didn’t worry, his Risen had every inch of this land covered and his eyes travelled farther still. It was only a matter of time. 

The Grima opened a portal, stepping through it he saw that the door to the eastern castle kitchen was closed. With a gentle push of his finger it creaked open. The kitchen was a massive space, a dream for any cook. The furnaces were on and there was evidence of disruption, but it was otherwise empty. The Grima stepped inside and something pounced from above. His hand shot out and he caught the perpetrator, gagging, by the neck. A knife clattered to the floor and the Grima turned to face his assassin. A Valmese girl, her eyes ablaze with both fire and anger. She struggled in his grip, kicking and screaming at him to let go but he held her easily in the air. There was a roar as man swung at him with a pan but he caught that too, wrenching the pan away and tossing it. He kicked him down and bellowed, 

“ _COME OUT! ALL OF YOU!”_ Pans swung and dishes clattered as his roar shook the room. At once, the rest of the kitchen staff slowly crept out of their various hiding places, some setting aside their ‘weapons’. When the Grima saw that every soul was present before him, he wiped a tear from the girl’s eye before gently setting her down. She ran to the man he kicked earlier, a family member no doubt. 

“Good to see you all working together but I put you here for a reason.” He began. “We’re having guests, and I need every hand to prepare a feast big enough for half a city by tonight. I leave the menu to you,” He began to turn away but stopped, peering over his shoulder, his floating eyes crackled and the room rumbled with his next words.

“ _But pull a stunt like that again and all of you join the ranks of my Risen.”_

He shut the door on his way out.

The same order and warning were given to the other kitchen staff. From each crew, he made sure to make steady eye contact with at least one. When he was finally finished, he created a portal and stepped through it.

He landed on Origin Peak, next to a castle built into the great volcano. He had one shot at this and he had to do it fast before that hulking idiot could call Rikira. He breathed deep, let himself sink into the world, past it, and onto the other. He entered into the castle, Risen patrolled the area but when they approached, they walked right through him.

It did not take him long to find the room with his fellow Grima in it, he could feel his presence, giant and still, sleeping away deep in the castle. As he approached the massive steel doors that held his companion, he surfaced back into this realm. He pushed open the doors with ease and he scoffed at the sight before him. A Grima was supposed a greater being, a dragon that challenged the powers of even Naga herself, and yet this one...he was nothing more than a giant beast. His head and body cloaked over with large tattered rags and jewels. Another large cloth hung from his hips but nothing more. He reeked of odors best not thought about and did nothing but sleep all day. An eye crackled, hungry. A mind so dull, but his powers were unmistakable. He was strong and more importantly, he had Rikira’s affections, so alive he stayed. 

But not for long, he thought, closing the doors behind him.

The massive Grima noticed his presence, he stirred and lifted his head, straining his long neck to see who had come. 

“Ar..kus…” He groaned. 

“Ulric,” Arkus said plainly, stepping closer. 

Ulric blinked, then sat up staring Arkus down with his massive size. “Go away...” 

  
  


Unfazed, Arkus blinked.

Ulric slammed his hand on the floor, it cracked with the impact. “Don’t want..you! LEAVE!” 

Arkus remained silent. The eyes that normally darted about stood at attention, all looking into Ulric’s and blazed.

Ulric’s neck twitched, then he scratched his head. Scratched it some more. Then he gripped it tight, his growl of discomfort turning into a roar of pain. 

“ _What..IS...You….!” He groaned._

  
  
  


Arkus heightened his power, feeling through Ulric’s consciousness and pushing it down, down down down. “ **_You should be grateful you unsightly beast. You will be the first of us to witness my true power_ **.” Ulric heard his voice ringing throughout his mind. 

He tried to look away but he couldn’t. Steadily, his vision began to grow dark until it went completely black.

And a single eye blinked open, watching him in the darkness. 

  
  


Ulric’s massive form fell to the ground. Moments passed and he opened his eyes again. Quietly, he sat up and looked down at Arkus, waiting. 

It worked. But he had to make sure… “Jump,” he commanded. Ulric got onto his feet and jumped so high his head hit the ceiling, leaving a crack. When he landed, he smashed the floor and left a small crater where he stood. “Good, now Ulric, I need your help, you see the Ylisseans are moving towards Regna Ferox and I can’t get them all on my own. That’s where you come in-” Arkus stumbled and covered his eyes. 

No. Not now. He took in a shaky breath and growled. **_“Quiet.”_ **

Inhale. It smelled awful in here.

Exhale. 

Once more. 

When he finally regained his composure, he inwardly cursed and thanked the stink of the room for keeping him sane. Arkus looked down at his hand, glaring.

He needed to keep it together. 

Now that the second step of his plan was in place, he just needed to reach out and find his guests. But before that, Arkus closed his eyes, through the darkness he felt over the waters, back towards the sanctuary he had left not too long ago. He looked for the eye he had left in the girl when he wiped her tears. Through her, he saw the cooks toiling away at their task. The head chef yelled something but it was muffled through the eye. Arkus looked around, there were pigs being roasted along the far wall, large pots of soup were boiling on stoves and when he peered through the other workers he had touched, he found similar sights. Good. 

It was now onto phase three. Arkus disconnected and made a portal, there were no windows in Ulric’s cave, and he needed to know the time. The sky through the opening told him it was early in the night, the stars shone bright but there was no moon. He breathed in actual fresh air before closing the portal and his eyes. Again he reached out, but this time, westward, towards the little eye he had left in one of many Ylissean soldiers. He saw a campfire and tents. So they had set up camp, by their surroundings they were well away from Ylisse but still much farther from Ferox. The soldier next to him looked at him- the soldier he was looking through- strangely. His host said something close to ‘Don’t worry’, but Arkus didn’t have the time. He pushed down the host’s consciousness- it was so much easier with humans- and walked them away from the camp deep into the woods. He heard the muffled voice the other human calling out from behind but he ignored him. Once he was far enough away, he created a portal, using the host as a marker he opened one right in front of the other, bewildered soldier. 

“Wh-” Before he could finish Arkus lunged, grabbed his head and crushed it. It burst in his hand with a satisfying scrunch and the splatter of blood made his own pulse with excitement. He couldn’t help licking the guts and blood from his gauntlets, savouring the taste. He regrettably flicked the rest away, and motioned Ulric to step through as well. Ulric twitched into motion, his giant bulk stumbling through the portal. 

Arkus closed it and walked around Ulric to the now terrified soldier. Arkus licked his lips. 

The human stuttered, “Wh-what did you-! I-!” Arkus grabbed the soldier’s hair, pulled back their head and sunk his teeth into their neck. He heard the soldier scream and felt the pushes and tugs like tickles along his scalp. When he had drunk enough he pulled back and an eye took the liberty of gazing into the soldier’s. The flesh slacked in his grasp, and Arkus threw the body away with a grin. 

  
  


On his name, he needed to control himself. 

A warhorn blared, and more soldiers rushed towards them. When they saw the behemoth that was Ulric they all froze. 

Arkus waved his hand and Ulric charged at the men, slamming his hands down and squishing them flat. They made their way steadily towards the camp, Ulric tossing aside humans and uprooting trees until they reached the campsite where they were faced with another line of soldiers as well as Cherche, wielding a glowing axe. 

One of Naga’s weapons. 

She held it out, pointing it at Arkus. “Not another step, not unless you want your head lopped off.” 

Arkus rushed. Cherche pulled her axe back for a swing, but he caught her hand before she could. “You’d have to land first,” he leaned in closer by her ear.

“‘Fang Bearer’”

He let go as Cherche jumped back. Eyes blown wide she opened her mouth wordlessly. 

“How?” He asked for her. “That’s none of your concern.” He motioned for Ulric to move and the other Grima went into action. The massive Grima easily tore through the line of soldiers while he stepped closer to Cherche. Readying her axe she charged with a war cry.

She was far more threatening on her wyvern.

He stepped back on her first swing, swivelled around the next. A long tail appeared from the from the corner of his eye. He ducked, but that put him in line for Cherche’s next swing which he barely blocked. Arkus smiled, he remembered something similar once. Rotating his arm, he grabbed the shaft of the axe and twisted, spinning the axe and Cherche. She fell to the ground before him and Minerva roared. The soldiers around them clamped their ears which gave Ulric the perfect opportunity to crush them. 

Minera charged, fangs bared. Arkus spun and stretched out a hand, portal already forming. “NO!” Cherche warned too late. 

Minerva’s head disappeared through the opening and reappeared through another portal, right in front of Cherche. Sharp fangs bit into her flesh tearing a scream from her throat. Minerva reeled back, narrowly missing the closing portals before they could slice her head off. Pity.

Cherche clutched at the gushing bite wounds, Minerva ran around to protect her, growling. 

Suddenly a giant hand swatted them both, sending them flying into the tents. 

Ulric trudged towards Arkus, covered in the blood and guts of pureed soldiers. With that setback out of the way, Arkus looked around. There, further in the camp, were large connected tents that housed the flickering lives of the Ylissean citizens. As he made his way over, he reached out for Ulric’s consciousness. Pulling at his power, he used it to disguise himself as Chrom, eyepatch and all. 

He pulled the tent flaps apart and stepped inside. These poor, scared Ylisseans, their tension fell as they laid eyes on their prince, they instantly fell at his feet with a myriad of questions. All their eyes, now a bright vibrant green courtesy of Ulric. 

Arkus extended a hand to a woman, her child clutched tightly to her body. “My good people, we’re having a change of plans.” He pulled harder at Ulric’s power, the citizens smiled, all eyes on him. “Instead of Ferox we have a much safer place for you to stay, but we must move quickly.” He opened the tent flap and a portal, the other end presented the courtyard of his sanctuary in Valm. The people moved at once, all filing through the portal. 

There was a great roar and the citizens stopped, all looking to Arkus. “Keep walking,” he ordered, and stepped around the portal. From the wreckage of tents, Cherche emerged, riding tall on Minerva with her axe glowing in the night. At first she was shocked at the presence of her king, but the axe illuminated to her the truth and her expression narrowed to that of fierce determination. With renewed vigor, Cherche rushed. She swung down but was blocked by Ulric’s giant arm. The axe sliced through his scales, carving a deep gash. The beast screamed, swatting at the wyvern like a fly. Minerva dodged the hand easily and dove for Ulric again. 

Arkus let the two fight on, peeking around his portal instead. The tent was just about empty and within the lines he spotted...Sumia, Cynthia and a very small Lucina. 

“Ah.” 

The earth shook with the weight of Ulric’s slam. Arkus turned back to the fight, the other Grima had taken some damage. From the amount of blood, it seemed that the weapons were definitely not to be trifled with. Arkus let the fight carry on a little longer to observe the axe, if there were any special capabilities other than it being made from dragon bone, he wasn’t find it now. He peeked behind the portal again, no more humans in the tent.

He was done here. 

Arkus saw Ulric slap Minerva out of the sky. With that Arkus motioned for him to stop. Ulric froze in place, then shuffled back as Arkus stepped forward, taking a good look at Cherche as she gasped for breath from the force and weight of Minerva’s unconscious body. 

She watched him as he circled her, a mixture of fear and hot ferocity. 

Arkus smiled. Good. 

Kneeling down next to her he spoke gently, smile growing wider when Cherche choked on her own gasps, eyes blown wide . “Go, tell your king of what transpired here.” He easily pushed Minerva’s weight off the rider and set a vulenary in her hand. 

Arkus rose, Cherche stared at him still, this time with confusion. Her hands twitched around the vulenary but Arkus ignored her now. He commanded Ulric to follow as he stepped through his own portal. 

  
  
  
  


The courtyard managed to fit everyone, and for now each door was guarded by a pair of Risen guards. He closed the portal behind them and called for the attention of the large crowd. They all looked to him, completely disregarding Ulric’s towering figure, because to them, Ulric didn’t exist. 

“People of Ylisse,” his voice, Chrom's voice, echoed through the courtyard. “You are safe here.” Slowly, he cut the connection between him and Ulric, his disguise dissolving with it. “As long as you stay here, the war will never touch you.” The green in the people’s eyes disappeared as did their smiles, replaced now by fear and panic, he carried on, raising his voice over the crowd. “Do not be afraid! I assure you your safety here within these city walls. I only ask that you do not leave for your own safety.” The crowd quieted down and huddled together, murmuring amongst themselves. Ulric groaned behind him, feeling the pain of his previous battle now that he was no longer possessed, he slumped onto the earth, licking at his wounds. Undaunted, Arkus extended his hands, gesturing to the space around them. “There are rooms prepared for you within these palace walls, you may stay here or you may find homes within the city. Live as you would, for this city is under my protection.”

He gave a wave of his hand and the guards opened the doors. The scent of a feast filled the open air. “For now, please, follow my guards to the dining halls, I’m sure you are all famished from the earlier excitement.” 

  
  
  


“And how are we supposed to trust that you won’t just kill us?” He heard Cynthia’s familiar shrill over the crowd. 

Arkus followed the voice through the crowd. The crowd parted like water with every step and soon he was looking down at the young knight. Her hair was a familiar blue, and no doubt she was here for her mother’s sake. His other eyes inspected her, and though her gaze flickered from eye to eye, she stood tall. Behind her, Sumia clutched a trembling young Lucina close. 

“Because,” he said with a small smile, “I had every chance to kill you already. I entered your camp, tore through your men, hypnotized all of you. In any one of those instances I could’ve annihilated everyone here. But I didn’t,” he pulled away, sauntering to the middle of the crowd, “As I have said, you are all guests here!" he raised his voice for everyone to hear. “You may live as you see fit but only within these walls. Now I’m sure you are all very tired so please, eat, rest, and relax knowing that you can rest, far away from the war.” 

There was a flurry of words and whispers, until finally a young boy cried out, tugging at his mother’s dress, “Please, I’m hungry!” Others seemed to share the same sentiment, the scent of food was overpowering now, and no one wanted to be in the same room as two Grimas. They all filed out through the doors, following the Risen to the dining halls. The royal family followed, but not without a silent warning. 

Once everyone was out, Arkus turned his attention to Ulric. He was sleeping on the ground, his blood making a mess all over the grass. Arkus created a portal right beneath him and found some satisfaction from the mammoth’s yelp of surprise. Ulric fell hard onto the stone floor of his cave and Arkus jumped in after him, closing the portal. 

“Now Ulric,” he hissed, landing hard. “How did it feel?” 

Ulric groaned, another puddle of blood growing under him. “Having your very soul, touched, violated, pushed aside and left in the dark while someone else held the reins.” He stalked closer, like a predator to prey. He grabbed Ulric’s head, and grinded it against the floor. “You speak of what happened to **_anyone and I will leave you in that dark forever_ **.” The room shook with his voice, dust and gravel slid from the ceiling. 

His eyes crackled hungrily.

“I..I won’t...please…” Ulric begged quietly. Satisfied, Arkus let go and turned around to leave through a portal. He arrived at his throne room, the early rays of dawn filtering through the windows. 

Another presence stopped him, a short woman in a modified Griffon Rider’s uniform. She took a deep bow, five eyes focused on him as she arose. “My lord.”

“Vai,” he dipped his head in greeting before turning for his throne. “Report.” 

Vai followed a step behind him. “The humans are feasting, and our troops are armed and ready for the inevitable counterattack. We are at a shortage of masks and so pulled some Risen from southern territories. There are still no signs of the Cho’sin princess or the Voice, I suspect they have moved on westward to Ylisse.” 

Arkus sat on his throne and leaned back. “I see, and of Rikira?” 

“He has not suspected anything out of the ordinary other than the new arrivals, and wishes to meet them.” 

“Let him, they are for him after all...And how are you Vai?” 

Vai tilted her head, looking away in thought. “Starving.” 

“Besides that…” 

Vai thought some more. 

Hummed. 

Arkus waited. 

“Tired.” She said finally.

“Then have a Risen send you something to eat and go rest, I’ll call for you should I need anything.” 

Vai bowed deep. “Yes my lord,” with that, she left the room. 

  
  


Arkus sunk into his chair, eyes squinting at the bright sun that began to rise. Soon his eyes fluttered shut.

He shot awake.

The sun was high in the sky now, but that wasn’t what woke him. No.

Someone had found one of his eyes. 

Not just anyone. He saw her, that girl, the Grima of this world. Of course she’d be back. But...He stood up. There had been Grima that could dig to his level- they were all gone now- but for a human to do so… 

Reaching through the darkness for the eye, Arkus opened a portal using it. How fascinating. This meant that not only had she experienced that darkness, but she knew how to follow it down. Either that or she was mindlessly jumping off the edge into deep waters.

Through the portal, Arkus stepped into a mess of a room. Furniture was thrown all over the place, no doubt she was trying to find whatever she saw. An impossible task, because what she saw was not physically tangible. 

“You surprise me little one,” he spoke, the room rumbled with his power slicked voice. “To be able to be able to enter the abyss…even among us only a select few get that privilege.” He took a step forward, his other eyes buzzing around her. She gulped, two other men and Gaius moved to action but she held out her hand to stop them. Smart girl. 

“You’ve been down there before haven’t you? What’s your name?” 

The tactician opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again, “Luna.” 

“Luna..” Arkus rolled the name over. “You have an ability, like mine.” He moved closer. “I could help you hone it, if you’d like.” 

  
  
  



	4. Ulric, The Spectator of Tragedy and Carnage Pt.2: Course of Action

“Help? Me?” Luna’s gaze flickered from the Grima to her companions. They needed a plan of escape. 

“Yes,” The Grima gently reached for one of the overturned chairs. He set it upright and sat, legs crossed and hands gingerly placed over them. “You know how to sink to the depths but not much else. It’d be dangerous if you needed to stay for a long period of time...you’d forget how to surface and be left in that darkness for eternity, and I’m sure you’d rather not go through that experience again.” 

  
  


Luna suppressed a shudder. Whoever this one was, he knew what the dark was like too. 

“They can leave, if they’d like.” He extended his hand towards the other men. Luna squinted. “I’m not here for them,” he said, but left a lingering gaze on Gaius. The thief swallowed. Again, no one made a move. 

“The eye.” All attention flew to Dominic. The soldier shakily stood to his feet, “Take it out.” 

Luna cursed inwardly, now was not the time to make demands! 

But the Grima didn’t move. He instead closed his eyes and suddenly Dominic twitched. His entire body moving in one motion towards the door. “Dominic?!” Leon called out to him but Dominic didn’t respond. Instead his hand grabbed Leon’s and pulled him along as he left the room, ignoring his protests. Once the footsteps outside fell silent, the Grima opened his eyes again and turned his gaze to Gaius. 

Gaius looked to Luna, she nodded at him with a small reassuring smile. Giving one last stare-down to the Grima, Gaius promptly left.

Luna didn’t want to take her eyes off the door. But the dull thump of wood brought her attention back. Their intruder had straightened the other chair and the small table. He waved a hand to the offered seat and Luna sat down with him. 

  
  


“Now, the decision is, of course, all yours. But I assure you that should you decide to take my offer, I will guarantee your safety.” 

Luna peered his face for any sign of deceit, but it was difficult to find anything with his other eyes buzzing around. Why would he want to help her? What good would helping her navigate through the darkness even do? How would he benefit from this? Luna couldn’t think of a reason, and she had a feeling that he wasn’t going to answer her. 

“If you have any questions, I’m open to answering them.” 

Luna’s eyes widened, could he- 

“I can read minds, in a sense. And no, I'm not doing it now; you're just an open face.” The Grima leaned back and smiled, eyes crinkling, “I take it lying is not your strong suit.” 

Caught, the small tactician stilled in her seat, but he did say that he was open to answering her questions... “Why? Why do you want to help me?” Because this couldn’t be _help_ , there was more to this and she couldn’t figure it out. 

“You want to get rid of the Grimas don’t you?” He said with a smile.

What?

Why would he want that? Oh.

Of course, Luna sighed through her nose. Of course it was just another power struggle amongst gods with humans caught in the crossfire. Why would it be anything else? History had its fair share of that and it would never stop it seemed. “What, too many of you for one world?” 

He smiled. “Precisely. So, what do you say? Care to learn? You can save the world with this power.” 

Luna shot up from her seat. “Only for you to turn around and kill me after you’ve gotten what you wanted? No, and that’s my final answer.” 

The Grima hummed, “As you wish,” he said, his smile softening. He rose, his shadow making the world around Luna dark and his red eyes all the brighter. 

A small portal formed in his hand. 

“Before I forget...you’re little companion, who asked me so  _ nicely _ ,” Dominic’s head appeared through the portal. He looked dazed, “Lady Lu-” A clawed gauntlet shut him up. “I’ll tell you how to extract the eye.” He traced the bottom lid of Dominic’s eye. “It’s quite simple really,” his thumb came over the top lid, and spread them. “All you have to do is give it a little, pus-” 

“STOP!” 

The Grima stilled, his whole attention now fixed on Luna. In his grasp, Dominic’s eyes were wide and she could hear his muffled pants through the cold grip of the gauntlet. “I get it,” she hissed. The dragon withdrew his hands, and retracted his portal, “Good, I’m sure we’ll meet again Luna,” He created a larger one behind him and stepped inside. “But if you ever change your mind, my name is Arkus, and you need only call for me.” The portal shrank into nothing and Luna was left alone in the empty room. She shuddered. The others, hopefully they were ok, Dominic especially. She took a couple steps towards the door, but her steps felt ghostly light as if she wasn’t walking at all but gliding along the floor. 

She doesn’t need his help. 

The door burst open, cutting off her thoughts. There stood Gaius, panting. “You okay Luna?” He rushed over to her side, circling her and gently patting her as he did when he looked for unseen injuries in others. 

“I’m alright, I’m alright,” she said, waving him off. “How’s Dominic? Did you see what happened?” 

“Yeah, it was freaky, he was still in that weird trance-like state and preventing us from getting upstairs. Then all of a sudden a portal sucked his head in. I think he’s alright now though.” Gaius looked around the room. “And he’s gone too huh?”

Luna rubbed her arms, beginning to feel the warmth. “Y-Yeah, I’ll tell you later, let’s get out of here.” 

The two went down to the first floor where Dominic had Leon in his arms. Leon looked more shaken than Dominic, clutching tightly to his lover’s body as Dominic tried to soothe him. He gave a dry smile when he saw the two coming closer.    
  
“Hello Lady Luna, I imagine I gave you quite the scare.” At the mention of her name, Leon slipped out of Dominic’s embrace and straightened himself. His face was red, and his eyes puffy with tears. His hand however, still gripped Dominic’s tightly. It brought a smile to Luna’s face and she shook her head.

“I’ll be alright, I’m more worried about you. That Grima, he…” She trailed off.

“It was strange,” Dominic said distantly, “Like watching my movements from afar, and being unable to do anything about it, the only thing I had control over was my voice...” 

“He could’ve killed you…” Leon whispered, Dominic squeezed his hand. “Yeah, I’m more surprised he didn’t...But I guess his presence just proves it. My eye is connected to him somehow, so then...I want to take it out.” 

“Dominic!” Leon cried out, but Dominic wasn’t looking at Leon, he faced his superiors, resolute. “Not only can he spy on us through me. He can take control of me whenever he pleases, this eye will only be a detriment to our army, and taking it out will be but a small sacrifice. I’m sure you two would do the same in my shoes.” 

Luna stood with clenched fists, she wanted to disagree, tell him they’d be able to find another way. If it was just spying it would be alright to relocate him till they found a safe way to remove the eye but since it took control of him…

Beside her, Gaius sighed, “Well said, then we should get to the palace, we can do the procedure there with the healers.” 

“No,” Dominic said firmly, “We should do it here, we go to the palace and we let the enemy inside. I cannot risk that.”

Luna lowered her head, Dominic was right. It was best to do it here and now, there was no time to ponder over a mere eye. But no, this wasn’t a ‘mere’ eye. Dominic was giving up his  _ sight _ . She raised her head, “A-Are you sure about this? We could try to think of something else.” 

Dominic just smiled.

  
  


They used an empty stall in the stables for the procedure. “I don’t want any blood on my beds sir,” was the reason the innkeeper gave them. He did provide them with an old cloth and pillow, bandages and plenty of ale for Dominic to drink, which the knight accepted gladly. 

Gaius turned over the blade in his hand. This blade was normally used for emergencies, something to whip out when he was backed in a corner and weaponless. It was smaller and thinner than a dagger, normally tucked safely away in his boot. He didn’t think he’d have to use it like this however. He cleaned the blade as thoroughly as he could in a basin of water, he didn’t want to leave an infection after all. Giving it his third once over He wiped it down and finally entered into the stall. On the ground was Dominic, his head and hands were bound by Luna, while his legs were held down by Leon. He straddled Dominic’s midsection, a cloth was coiled around his mouth for him to bite on, and as brave as he was in the bar, he was sweating like rain now. “I’ll try to make this quick, it’ll be in, out and cut, alright?” 

Dominic nodded. Gaius steadied the knife over the eye. Inhaled, and plunged. Dominic screamed through his cloth, tensing and thrashing beneath his bounds. Gaius hooked, then pulled. The eye popped out with a wet sound. He gripped it gently, and sliced the nerves. Blood flowed from the wound and Luna quickly soaked up as much blood as she could before wrapping the bandages around him. With prior permission, they loaded him onto the only horse and Leon rode him to the palace where he could get healing.

  
  


“Did you really have to use a knife like that?” Luna asked while scrubbing the floor with the wet cloth. 

“The other methods would’ve taken too long. It was a bit excessive I know, just didn’t want it to last longer than it needed.” Gaius left the stall, back to the basin where he washed the blood off the knife. 

Luna made a noise of agreement. “I think it worked though, When you cut the eye off, I felt the presence leave.” 

“Good, let’s hope that that ends it.” He gently wiped the water off on his shirt before slipping it back into his boot. 

Gaius returned the materials to the innkeeper, who gave him and Luna a small meal of bread, butter, sausages and boiled eggs. The meal was actually meant for four, so they packed up the food, along with a jug of ale and walked back to the palace. 

Gaius tossed the eyeball into the stove.

On their walk back Gaius finally asked, “So...what happened? In the room I mean.” Luna didn’t respond, not for a while. Gaius looked to her, her gaze fixed on her feet, eyebrows pushed slightly and eyes distant. A part of him regretted asking.

Luna opened her mouth to speak, and finally said, “He, Arkus, his name is Arkus, he said he’d help teach me how to sink...into the darkness.” 

“The...darkness?” 

Luna fell silent again, unsure how to explain what exactly it was; it was always more of a feeling. “It’s...well it’s a place? It’s, just a vast emptiness, the deeper you go, the more you start...losing yourself. That’s where he hides the eyes, inside the darkness..but its also..attached? It sits there, but it’s linked to the person too, following them and always watching.” 

Gaius hummed, absorbing the information, he couldn’t fully grasp it, but the Grimas did have powers beyond their belief, so he left it at that. “But then, how can you get there?” 

Luna held the bundle of food closer to her chest. “E-Ever since the final battle with Grima, when she...when she stole me away to that dark place, I think just being there once allowed me to get there again, as for the eye, I can still feel the presence of Grima, its extremely faint, but familiar, it was easy to find in Dominic since there was just one and I was looking for it…” 

She felt a hand on her back, and Gaius gave her a smile. “You did good today Bubbles. You really did.” 

“Thanks..." She said, "But I have a feeling this won't be the only time....”

\--- 

They delivered their little parcels of food to Leon just outside the garrison. “Thank you, I’ll make sure to give Dominic his share when he wakes.” He had a smile on his face as he took the food and jug, then it flattened to a line, “So is it gone? That eye?” 

Luna gave him a firm nod, “Yes, I felt the presence disconnect the moment his eye was severed, he is completely out of the Grima’s possession now.” 

Leon sighed in relief, his smile returning and his shoulders dropped. “Thank the gods, I just hope he’ll be able to adjust to his new life now.” 

Gaius lifted an arm behind his head “I’m sure he will, he’s got the will of steel and more importantly, you to be his new pair of eyes yeah?” 

Leon chuckled, “Of course, thank you, both of you, again, for everything.” He gave them a deep bow and the three said their goodbyes before parting ways. Gaius suggested they go to their rooms to get some much needed rest. “I know it’s only late afternoon but it’s already been one hell of a day.” He said, grunting as he stretched his limbs. At the thought of her bed, its warmth and soft cushions, Luna let out a heavy sigh. “As much as I’d love too, we need to report all of this to Frederick, no doubt he’s going to want to know about our findings.” 

Gaius groaned, pulling out a sausage from his bundle of food, “Fine.” And took a big bite of it. “But we should finish these.” 

They stuffed their faces as they walked, trying to finish their food before getting to Frederick’s office.  Gaius pushed open the door, only to find no one inside. 

“Council room,” he said flatly. 

Luna braced herself. 

  
  
  
  


They found Frederick and the king in the council room, Chrom was seated at the head of the large desk, conversing with Frederick over some documents. They stopped when the two entered, Chrom arose from his seat. “Did you find the spy?” 

Luna stepped forward, “We found him and freed him of the power possessing him.” 

The king sighed, “Good, Who was it, and how did you dispose of this, ‘power’?” 

The tactician swallowed, “As hypothesized, it was one of the soldiers recruited for your journey to Mount Prism, his name is Dominic. We had to take out, his eye, in order to free him.” 

“So now he’s blind.” He raised a hand to his face, it settled over his eyepatch. For a moment Chrom looked distant, looking past Luna. It disappeared quickly. “Anything else?” 

“When we discovered the eye, we..met a Grima.” 

Chrom’s eye went wide with shock. 

“A Grima?” Frederick gasped, “And yet you still live?” 

The eye narrowed. 

Luna swallowed. 

“I found the eye through my lingering connections with the Grima, when I did, he showed up, he called himself Arkus-” 

  
  


A muffled crash cut her off. Voices beyond the door grew louder and closer until the doors burst open and Cherche stumbled into the council room. She hobbled forward, caked in dried blood and scars. "My Lord…" The castle nurses at her side gently urged her to come with them, but she shoved them aside. Her knee shook with the effort, too much force on her injured leg and it crumbled. Frederick rushed past Luna and caught Cherche just before she hit the floor. Luna ran over and knelt by her side while Gaius and Chrom hovered over her. One nurse was looking her over, while the other was casting a healing spell with her staff. 

Cherche grimaced as the scars on her body began to knit themselves together. The bags under her eyes told of her exhaustion but she mustered the strength to face her king. "We were-" there was a loud crack as a bone lined into place, Cherche tensed, clenching her jaw tight. Luna reached for her hand. "Cherche you need to rest-" 

"Let her speak," Chrom's voice pierced through. Luna pulled her hand back. 

Cherche panted, looking back at Chrom she said, "We were attacked...two Grimas...took the people...portal….don't know….where…" 

Her eyes fluttered closed and her body fell limp, the exhaustion finally taking its toll. Frederick carefully adjusted her before rising. "I will take her to her quarters." Chrom nodded, and Frederick took his leave with the nurses at his side. 

"What do you make of this?" 

Luna’s head jerked when she realized Chrom was in fact, talking to her. "Uh, I," her eye darted from Gaius, to the ornate decor of the council room, to Chrom’s blue hair, blue like his single, cold cold eye. It narrowed, and she gulped, forcing herself to settle and instead focus on his brow. It helped. "Cherche...she mentioned a 'portal' and the Grima I met today, Arkus, was able to make something of the sort as well. I believe it's same person." 

"Arkus...did we face him in the fight last year?" Chrom asked to Gaius, who nodded, "real tall, crazy red eyes and white hair, turns out he was doing more than just standing around." 

Chrom hummed, "He was...strange." The king squared his shoulders, "That doesn’t matter now. Now we have a change of plans, we need to get our people back, whatever it takes. I wouldn’t put it past those sick monsters to be torturing or killing them for the sake of their own amusement so time is of the essence. Luna.” 

Luna’s breath hitched, “Y-yes?” 

“You and I will talk with Cherche when she awakes, we need to make sure that Arkus is in fact the one who took the civilians and figure out who the second Grima was in case we are wrong. Gaius," the thief stood at attention. "I need you to take a ride south tonight and meet Lucina by the Outrealm Gate, take the fastest horses you can find." 

"Yes sir," he gave Chrom a respectful bow and turned to leave. 

Luna could feel the blood in her veins pulse in familiar anticipation. She wondered if Gaius felt it too, noticing his back was straighter as he exited the room. A plan set in motion, waiting for the next big event -normally it would be her giving these orders alongside Chrom, but with all that she missed, she can only stand by and watch. From her silent angle she saw now how much the year had truly weighed on him. He looked paler, which only accentuated the dark circle under his eye and the shadows that splay over his face. The pang of worry chilled when she noticed him looking at her. Chrom turned to face her fully, “If you have something to say, say it, otherwise you are dismissed.” 

Luna opened her mouth, closed it and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time but Thank you for reading and thank you to those who left a kudos! Things are starting to slide into place!


End file.
